finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fields of Valor
Fields of Valor is a training system, supported by the Adventurers' Mutual Aid Network (A.M.A.N.), in which players can take on voluntary training regimes to slay a number of specified enemies in an assigned period of time. Regimes can be undertaken multiple times per Vana'diel day. If successful, players will receive experience points, gil, and Fields of Valor points (called "tabs") redeemable for other benefits. If a regime is completed more than once in a (Vana'diel) day, the second (and further) will only reward experience points; tabs and gil may only be obtained once per day. Beginning a Training Regime In order to begin a Field of Valor, the player must examine a Field Manual, often located beside the Outpost and/or the zones in the region in which they wish to train. The "Individual Training" option will give access to a number of pages—each page details which monsters need to be defeated, the area to defeat them in, and the monsters' level range, which must come as Easy Prey or higher (meaning earning experience points), in order to earn credit. Example page: :The information on this page instructs you to defeat the following: :5 Velociraptors :2 Perytons :Target level range: 66~72 :Training area: Valley of Sorrows After choosing a page, seek out and defeat the specified enemies. As the player defeats the enemies, they will receive progress reports, for example: :You defeated a training regime target. (Progress: 1/6) Players do not have to be the one to defeat the monster in order to have it count towards their progress, they will receive credit for the kill by being in the party when the enemy is defeated and within range to receive experience from that kill. When the player has completed the regime, they will receive a message like the following: :You have successfully completed the training regime. :Player gains 1200 experience points. :Player gains 1,200 gil. :Player obtains 120 tabs. (Total: 120) Players do not have to return to the Field Manual to gain the reward. Elite Training Regimes Elite training regimes are a type of regime where players can obtain rewards from defeating a spawned Notorious Monster. Rewards are in the form of either EXP, gil, or Augmented Items. Changing jobs will not result in cancellation of the current elite training regime. Rewards The rewards for completing a training regime consists of Experience Points, gil, and tabs. The gil reward is identical to the EXP reward, while the amount of tabs received is 10% of the gil/EXP reward rounded down. For example, upon completion of the regime for Valkurm Dunes (page 2), the player will receive 500 exp, 500 gil and 50 tabs. Restrictions *Players may accept a new regime directly after completing one, but may only receive the gil and tab rewards once per the Vana'diel day. *Players may do only one Elite Training regime once per real world day (after JP midnight). *Changing jobs results in the cancellation of the current training regime. *Being KO'd, logging out, changing to another area, or changing the Level Sync status will neither reset nor cancel the regime. *Since the introduction of the Hunt Registry, players now can choose between either doing one Hunt or one training regime every Vana'diel day, but not both on the same day. Field Support Tabs gained from completed training regimens may be spent on support effects, accessed by selecting the "Field Support" option when examining a Field Manual. "Food" support are not items received, but are given immediately as a status effect. If the player is already under the effects of a food item they will get the "full" message, but will not lose any Tabs. These status effects are removed by any method that would normally remove status effects, including activating Level Sync after obtaining them, in the case of buffs like Protect and Refresh. Category:Final Fantasy XI